Network systems provide support for the logistical issues in managing the transportation of persons, cargo, and the like. In some systems, a provider provides transportation services to a user to a location selected by the user. Sometimes, however, users inadvertently leave items (e.g., phones, wallets, keys, etc.) in a provider's vehicle after reaching their destination, which causes frustration to both the user and to the provider, who is tasked with holding on to the item until it can be returned. Users may have difficulty retrieving their lost items, particularly when the item is not noticed right away, and must rely on the provider to bring the item to a specific location. However, by the time the lost item is discovered, the user and the provider may be in different vicinities such that the provider must drive out of her way to return it. This may lead to inefficient use of resources as providers returning lost items are able to fulfill fewer service requests from other users.